The Diary of Insanity
by Songbook12
Summary: I'm Katherine Caster. I went to live with my godparents after my parents- disappeared- after our house burnt down. The authorities said that they were insane, but... What if it's not them who's insane, it's me? Yeah I know I know crap summary just read it it actually gets good. No joke people... No joke.
1. Chapter 1

**OK! So! This is an introductory chapter, so nothing awful happens but ya know it will so... stick with it! review!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The open windows carried in the smell of crushed pine needles and of crisp, soon-to-fall snow. Light gray clouds covered most of the sky, though the moon peaked through in places like it was playing hide-and-seek. The shadows seemed to swarm around the pure, silver moonbeams and swallow them before they could reach the ground.

Oh! I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Katherine Caster, but everyone calls me Kate- or some nickname. Just your average sophomore, turning sixteen this weekend. I love to sing; draw, and write, but I hate dancing. Mostly because I suck. You have been warned! So if you ever happen to come across a girl, about 5'4, waist length brown hair, lots of freckles, and kaleidoscope eyes, don't take her to a dance.

You will be scarred.

Guaranteed!

Anyways, I just moved in with my aunt, uncle, and my two cousins. My aunt's name is Mairee Bennett, and my uncle's name is Christopher Bennett. My two cousins names are Jamie Bennett, who is ten years old, and his younger sister, Sophie Bennett, who is three years old.

They are the sweetest cousins _ever,_ and I seriously cannot comprehend why everyone always hates on their family. I love mine! _Loved mine…_ Jamie has messy brown hair, brown eyes, and a roundish face. Sophie has choppy blond hair that she ever so proudly cut herself, and emerald green eyes. They're so cute!

OK, back to the present. I moved in with my aunt and uncle because my parents disappeared after our house burnt down. The policewomen said they had some rare mental issue and they started the fire in a fit of anger, but I don't believe a word of it. Because if I did, I'd have to believe Mom and Dad are- are dead.

Mairee designed my room. What used to be a dusty old attic is now a beautiful bright green room with a four-post queen sized bed in the corner facing the largest window. The bed 'grows' branches out of the top and the branches extend up to the ceiling, leaving maybe a foot or so of space between the ceiling and the branches. Birdcages also 'grow' from the branches, but really they're just a stick with a woven bottom and pegs. I have a thing against cages.

The long, white curtains that hang off the windows billow outwards in a ghostly manner from the gentle breeze. I sighed as I realized how late it was- 1:54. I was nervous for my first day of school, at a new high school, in the middle of the year. Yippee! I return to my post at the window and-

Oh my God.

There's a boy… sitting… _on the power lines. _I watched, fascinated, as he stretched out with his wooden stick-that-resembles-a-shepherd's-crook and tapped lightly on Jamie's window. I heard the window open smoothly (I have amplified senses, according to Doctor Dearie. Note the sarcasm) and saw Jamie poke his head out.

"Uh, Jamie?"

Jamie's head snapped over to look at me, shock etched onto his round face. His eyes were wide. The mystery boy was staring at me too. I immediately felt my skin crawl and the feeling of nausea invade my senses. I hated being the center of attention. I'm painfully shy. I don't mind, but it makes group projects… difficult. Doctor says its because- ah, screw the Doctor. She could go to hell for all I care.

"Um, two questions," I mumbled. "One, who is he? Two, _why_ are you up?"

Mystery boy's mouth popped open.

Jamie grinned. "One, this is my friend. Two, I could ask you the same thing."

I groaned. "Ug, Jamie, it's too early for this."

M. boy was still gaping, but he eventually stuttered out, "You can see me?"

I answered him, "Um, yeah, should I not be able to? Because I am _this _close," I held two fingers apart, "from writing this off as a trauma induced hallucination or dream. Despite the fact that I'm not traumatized." I hear Doctor whispering in my ear that I was wrong; I was most definitely traumatized- I shuddered.

"Kit, this is Jack. Jack Frost." Jamie bit his lip nervously, worried I would laugh.

I looked between the two of them, then shrugged. "Yeah, whatever. Don't stay up too late! Sleep tight!"

Jamie and Jack shared a grin. Jamie whisper yelled, "OK Kit-Kat!"

I laughed and crawled into my bed, shaking off the nightmares for just one night. _Just one night… That's not too much to ask, is it?_

I fell asleep immediately.

* * *

**Hope ya liked! Review to prove your loyalty! don't be afraid to PM or review if you notice any mistakes or have suggestions.**

**Songbook12**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yea! Second chapter! Review! **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Where we were- **

_I looked between the two of them, then shrugged. "Yeah, whatever. Don't stay up too late! Sleep tight!"_

_Jamie and Jack shared a grin. Jamie whisper yelled, "OK Kit-Kat!" _

_I laughed and crawled into my bed, shaking off the nightmares for just one night. Just one night… That's not too much to ask, is it?_

_I fell asleep immediately._

* * *

I snapped awake, softly crying, trying to shake out the smell of smoke and the grey tendrils snaking through the air suffocating. The enchanting flames that lapped eagerly at me skin, jumping up to wind around my legs.

I sighed stutteringly. An insane giggle slipped through my lips, and I clapped a hand over my mouth. Tears pricked my eyes as I continue to giggle, trying my hardest not to cry. After the insane fit of laughter, I picked myself off the floor and continued on with my life, pretending as usual. Dry my tears, blot away the red, pretend to have no fear, go back to bed. Rinse and repeat!

I pulled on my jeans, boots and whatever top I grabbed first. I stumbled downstairs and started making chocolate chip pancakes. I had just poured the batter into the pan when I felt a cold hand grip my wrist and spin me around. I was face to face with Jack.

He grinned innocently, pretending he wasn't pinning me with his body against the marble countertop. "Is Jamie up yet?"

I could only shake my head 'no'.

He chuckled, a deep, warm sound that alarmed me by making my heart flutter. "You look surprised to see me. Did you really write it down as a 'trauma induced hallucination or dream'?"

I snapped out of my revere, rolling my eyes at him and pushing him off me. "No. I know the difference between imaginary and real." _How wrong you are, dearie. _I could hear the sickly sweet voice of Doctor in my head.

Jack looked into my eyes again, almost as though he was searching for something. "You're very old to still be believing in Jack Frost." He murmured thoughtfully.

I laughed musically. "Well, what with having Jamie and Sophie Bennett as my cousins, did you really expect me _not _to believe?"

He chuckled again. "Honestly thought I'd have to make it snow in your room or something."

"Nah. While Jamie has an overactive imagination just like myself, not even he could create such oddball stories. And Sophie simply couldn't have _that _vivid a dream." In my mind I added,_ I know oddball. I can tell when someone's making something up. What's harder is when they honestly think that's reality…_

Jack hummed thoughtfully, "He told me a lot about you. He pretty much worships you, ya know. He was so excited that you were coming to live with him, and he wanted me to come over early so he could tell me more about you."

I was just about to respond when I heard footfalls thundering down the stairs and a chorus of, "Kit-Kat!"

Jamie wrapped his arms around my waist and lung to me. "Hey Kit-Kat!" Sophie sat on my foot and made me drag her around the kitchen to her chair so I could get her to sit. I lifted Jamie up and plopped him in his 'special' chair.

"Good morning ducklings!" Sophie and Jamie giggled at the nickname I gave them one year when they wore bright yellow rain gear. "I made chocolate chip pancakes, so eat up then go get dressed. And before you ask, yes, I can totally go dictator on you because your parents will be gone for a month or two so you're in my custody." I smirked at Jamie's raised finger and open mouth.

" 'Kay Kit-Kat." Sophie giggled. I placed her plate in front of her and drizzled the syrup over the pancakes in thin curtains- just how Sophie liked them. I cut them into strips two ways so the were little squares. She giggled again. If you haven't figured this out by now, Sophie is a very bubbly kid.

"You were so ready to object!" I teased, ruffling Jamie's already scruffy hair. His mouth was still open, and I cut up his pancakes that were drenched in syrup. I quickly popped one into his mouth before starting to clean up the kitchen. Although it wasn't very messy.

"I can't believe you guys still call me Kit-Kat."

"Last night I called you Kit!" Jamie yelped through a mouthful of pancake. "These are really good!"

Sophie nodded in agreement.

"Alright, go get dressed!" I shooed them upstairs.

"OK, I'm sorry, but what is with the nickname?" Jack asked, spinning around to face me.

I laughed and explained, "When I first met Jamie, he was four and, well, Sophie wasn't alive yet. I was eating a Kit-Kat bar and I had like, three with me. So, as a joke, he nicknamed me Kit-Kat. It just caught on."

"You know, because of Jamie and Sophie the Guardians know all about you."

I laughed and covered my hand with my mouth, "Crap! Now if I do anything bad, a bunny'll attack me! Though from Sophie's descriptions and surprisingly good drawing, he resembles a huge kangaroo. So I'll have a warning, yeah?" I winked at Jack playfully.

He erupted in laughter. "I call him Kangaroo!"

"Good. Then I'm not alone." We both smirked. "Alright, I'm gonna go get the 'Easter Bunny's helper' *air quotes* and the supposed 'Brightest Light'."

I bounded up the stairs and popped my head into Sophie's room. "Ready Miss Cottontail?" Sophie giggled and grabbed her floppy bunny ears headband and stuffed rabbit. "Yeah!"

I knocked on Jamie's door- _Tap-tap-tap-tap __**THUNK**__-_pause_-tap __**thunk!**_ The door opened after I did the 'secret code' and Jamie burst out with his schoolbag dragging behind him.

I chuckled, "Dang, kiddo, what's in this thing?" I grabbed it from him and pulled the strap over my own. "Holy- Teachers were _much _nicer to 5th graders when I was in school." It weighed more than my book bag! And mine has every single book in it!

"Alrighty, let's go!"

**One block later…**

I groaned as Jamie's school came into view. "Jamie, I know you love Harry Potter and all, but seriously- was it necessary to do the Hermione never-ending bad trick thing?"

Jack looked me in the eye. "Yes." He said in a deadly serious tone. At the disgusted look I gave him, he erupted into laughter. Sophie grabbed me hand and swung it as she skipped along next to me. "Sophie, you win a prize for being the most eager kindergartener ever."

Jack trailed behind us, or rather, _above_ us. He slid across power lines and phone poles, frosting them over.

"OK! Welcome to school, have a good day, _please _take your book bag!" I said breezily.

Sophie chirped, "Bye Kitten!"

"Bye Kit-Kat!"

"Good riddance!" I hollered jokingly. They laughed and ran inside. Well, Sophie ran, Jamie dragged.

Close enough.

"Kitten? How many nicknames do you _have?!"_

"You'd be surprised."

I turned and started walking to my school, when suddenly; the dark grey clouds concealing the sky dropped their burden. All at once. In seconds, the streets were coated in snow.

I sighed and turned back around.

**Later that day~**

"I cannot _believe_ you created a **snowstorm** so we didn't have to go to school!" I griped to Jack. "I am _so _disappointed in you!"

Jack looked like I had slapped him. I smirked. "You couldn't have done it _before_ we walked to school which is like a bajillion miles away?!" I faked breaking down sobbing, and Sophie giggled and threw herself on my lap as I sprawled across the sofa.

"Blaaarg… I'm going to sleep. Jack," I pointed to Jack," make sure they don't die or anything."

Jack chuckled softly. "Yeah, whatever." He watched with an expression I did not recognize on his face as I faked a yawn, then stretched and flew upstairs.

I slumped onto the soft, hazel and chocolate striped carpet and immediately curled myself firmly into a ball. If I'd been looking, I would see what had interested them so much- my pupils dilated and my normally green and brown spotted eyes rippled into a stormy grey.

I whined softly as my eyes screwed shut, attempting to erase images and sounds. Mama and Papa, their faces blurred. But I knew what was there. Looks of horror and anger. And fear. Betrayal that laced through my veins with a fury. Scalding hot fire creatures that snapped and clawed, red and blue and white and yellow, the colors dancing and sifting. Glaring at my smooth, pale, unblemished skin. Hysterical laughing, and then crying and shouting.

Then nothing at all.

* * *

**So... what do ya think? Good? Great? Awful? Horrific? Bad? OK? Tell me? Review because I love you?**

**Songbook12 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Eek! Chapter 3! Tell me what you guys think!**

* * *

**Where we were-**

_I whined softly as my eyes screwed shut, attempting to erase images and sounds. Mama and Papa, their faces blurred. But I knew what was there. Looks of horror and anger. And fear. Betrayal that laced through my veins with a fury. Scalding hot fire creatures that snapped and clawed, red and blue and white and yellow, the colors dancing and sifting. Glaring at my smooth, pale, unblemished skin. Hysterical laughing, and then crying and shouting._

_Then nothing at all._

**Chapter 3**

I shuddered softly then picked myself up off the floor. I released the breath I'd been holding as the images dispersed leaving a surface like a whitewashed wall. Then, just as quickly, other images stampeded to take their place in my mind- coming to Jamie's house, my old friends who all cried when I left, my parents lighting candles at dinnertime, Mama pushing me on the swing when I was little.

Papa being the one to toss the lit match.

I checked the time- 8:32 am. OK, so my, ah… episode… didn't last too long. It was actually relatively short. I checked the mirror and immediately noticed my slightly frizzy hair. I was so sensitive about my hair. I quickly yanked a brush through it as I tripped on downstairs.

I smiled and waved to Jack, laughing softly. Sophie was asleep on his lap, cradling her bunny and Jamie was curled up, head resting on Jack's chest. Jack was very uncomfortable as he was lying in an odd position, probably for the past hour.

"That's soo sweet…"

Jack glared at me, "Go. Away."

I smirked at him then pranced into the kitchen. Jack craned his neck and whispered uncertainly, "Where are you going?!"

I turned around and widened my eyes sweetly, "Oh, me? I'm 'going away', just as you requested, your highness!" I dropped into a curtsy then skipped into the kitchen, feeling Jack's eyes on my back.

I perched daintily on the countertop. I heard some quiet shuffling on the couch and pretended to be too engrossed in the Gameboy game I was playing to notice Jack slip in the kitchen. Just when he was about to grab my shoulder, I spun around and screamed, "Boo!"

Jack shouted and tumbled backwards. I laughed so hard I fell off the countertop and banged by head on the floor. The room spun and black spots danced across vision and everything flickered and buzzed like static on a TV.

I moaned, hand twitching as it attempted to reach towards my head.

"Kate! Are you okay?!"

I glared at him disgustedly as well as I could, "I think I was just concussed, but ya, other than that I'm sure I'm fine."

Jack smiled sheepishly and held out his hand to pull me up. I merely groaned again and allowed my eyes to flick shut.

I started as Jack picked me up and carried me upstairs bridal style up the stairs to my room. He gently laid me in my bed and pulled the covers up to my chin. I whined softly. _This bed is going to kill me…_ I'm going to fall asleep! Not a good idea! At all!

I kicked at the sheets, trying to throw them off my body, but Jack's cool lips on my forehead and hand reassuringly stroking my cheek as he shushed me momentarily stopped me.

And that's all that it took.

_I brushed my eyes open effortlessly then shut them immediately as I realized where I was._

_I was back in __**the**__ room. Immaculate machinery, stark white walls and silver tiled flooring- the regular textbook examination lab._

_Doctor Dearie stalked in with her 'posse' of other women. I couldn't tell how many exactly because I was strapped down to this bloody table! This is not going to end well… for anyone…_

_My 'doctor' leaned across me so I could see her clearly. And see the sadistic grin plastered across her thin face. "Hello, dearie." She purred. I grimaced at the pet name she had given me._

_"We're just going to run some tests, so we'll need you to stay very still." I curled my lip in distaste- at both her in general, and the way she spoke to me. A brilliant, idiotic, blessedly simple idea blazed in the front of my mind. _

_I spat at her._

_Bulls eye._

_She wiped at her eyes angrily, trying to rid it of spit. I smiled at her sweetly, the picture of innocence._

_She growled hostilely, "You'll regret that, dearie," she hissed._

_She grabbed a steaming grey cloth. I sniffed the air discreetly. My eyes widened ever so slightly. 'Acidic gag.'_

**_Now would be a good time to scream or something._**_ The one half of my mind suggested __ever__ so helpfully._

**_I don't want to hurt anyone!_**

**_Well they want to hurt you!_**

_I opened my mouth and screamed. The metal ripped from the force and the glass shattered and spiked in sharp, rough designs._

"Katherine!"

_A boy? There are no boys here… I thought groggily._

"Katherine, **wake up**!" Jack!

I jolted awake and gasped, reaching out and grasping at the soft fabric within an arms length. I refused to open my eyes for fear that this was just a sick, cruel experiment and I was still in the laboratory. They'd done it before. Why wouldn't they do it again?

I felt someone wrap their arms around me and took that as the OK sign to cry one whomever's shoulder. I cried faintly. Didn't want to give Doctor any satisfaction. I breathed in the scent of… fresh snow and sharp ice. _Jack…_ I mentally breathed a sigh of relief, though I couldn't stop crying.

"Shh… shh… It's okay Kate." Jack rubbed my back and the crying died slowly. I sniffled a little and looked up a little tentatively. "Sorry… I think I snotted on your shoulder a little bit." I whispered meekly, my throat hoarse from the screams that ripped apart my throat. I dabbed at the stains with my sleeves.

Jack nudged my chin upwards until I was looking him in the eyes. "Katherine… What happened to you?"

_Breath! _I reminded myself. I closed my eyes and breathed. "Well…"

* * *

**Alright! I intend to make this really really short, so... this should be wrapped up in 3 or 4 chapters, but hey who knows!**

**Review and prove your Loyalty!**

**Songbook12**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK i lied. about three more chapters or two long ones. review and tell me which you'd prefer!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Jack's POV**

I watched Katherine, concerned. Did she realize her eyes were now grey? I'm not sure that's good thing…

"Katherine…" I said softly, afraid of scaring her, "What happened to you?"

Katherine closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes again, they were emerald green. "Well… When I was little, I used to come inside and compliment my mom on how good dinner smelled…"

That doesn't seem too odd…

"Before she had cooked it. I could hear butterflies wings and see things that hadn't happened yet. I healed from injuries fast, too fast. If I got a cut on the playground, you would blink and it'd be gone. I didn't think it was weird. I thought everyone could do that."

I felt a shock of surprise. Not exactly what I had expected. Katherine stared at me, gauging my reaction. Then she continued, "The government found out because, well, they _are _the government, they were bound to find out eventually. But they found out when I was only five…" Katherine gulped.

"They took me away to Area 51. They tortured me. Manipulated images and thing s to see if I could find the difference. Whipped me to see if I would heal. I did. No physical scars at all. I finally got out, though I'm not quite sure how. I had been held there for _10 years. _My parents had gone insane by the time I came home. They were so angry… so angry that I was already 15 and they had lost me that… that they knocked over a candle in the house. I got out and they said they didn't want to." Tears welled up in Katherine's eyes.

**Katherine's POV**

I waited for him to do something. Scream, laugh, shout, leave, anything. Though I didn't expect him crush me in a hug. Yup. Did NOT see that coming. I have haphephobia because of the Area 51 thing, so… I may have punched him. He didn't let go though.

He pulled back and gave me a lopsided grin. "Let's go to the Pole. North might be able to get Sandy and he could cure your nightmares."

I blinked. "Um… What?"

He grinned wider. "We're going on a fieldtrip, princess."

Oh crap.

**-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-**

I screamed as we shot through the air. I clung to Jack tighter. Holy cow, how is a three-year-old more ok with this than I am?! Not cool, bro! And Jamie is just like ' #$* yes!' but don't worry- he didn't really say that. We flew further and further north, and my death grip relaxed to a regular grip.

No it didn't.

I think I just died _'Again!'_ Doctor Dearie exclaims. _'My, my. We've been very busy, haven't we?'_

I picked out a small glimmer in front of us, about two hundred miles ahead of us. It was steadily growing clearer. I could pick out beautiful woodwork and ice sculptures and- crap. No looking through walls.

X-Ray vision does have its cons, people.

I smelled the air and caught a whiff of chocolate chip.

Yum! Cookies! Fresh out of the oven, too!

Jack picked up speed and we busted through an –OPEN- window. No worries. "Welcome to the North Pole." Jack purred in my ear. After we touched down, Jack still had his arm wrapped around my shoulders. I craned my neck, noticing a small crack the size of a thimble in the chimney that was steadily increasing in size. That could be a problem later on, maybe tonight. The crack runs deep and the chimney will probably fall off. I heard a crashing noise and my head automatically swiveled.

As we walked into the Pole, the yetis smiled at me and the elves randomly ran up and hugged me symmetrically. Guess they feel bad I got stuck with Jack. Once we reached the 'Globe Room' I picked up a strange scent. "Is there a *sniff*… rabbit in here?" I questioned.

Jack snorted, "There will be soon, princess."

Just then, a rabbit hole opened and a freaking _huge_ Kangaroo with odd markings hops out.

…We're thirteen floors above ground level.

Whatever happened to _physics?! _

Sophie ran up and hugged the Kangaroo dude. " 'Ello, lil anklebita."He glanced up and saw me. " 'Ello Sheila. I'm Bunny." He stuck out his hand. I shook it and said, "Katherine Caster."

Sophie squealed, "Kitty!"

Jamie piped up, "Kate."

"Kit-Kat!"

"Kat."

"Kit! Kit-Kit!"

I laughed, "Yeah, I was dubbed with a lot of… odd… nicknames. Any'll work. But, I must say- nice boomerangs. Also, are you sure you aren't a Kangaroo? Albeit a large Kangaroo, but a Kangaroo nonetheless." I beamed at him, earning an explosion of laughter from Jack.

"That's –laugh- what I –laugh- say!"

I chuckled softly and alighted on the railing, ignoring the fact that if I fell I'd just be a stain on the already red carpet. Already red in the area, actual- aw crap.

I hopped off the railing faster than a jackrabbit (haha. Get it? Bunny joke) and walked over to jack. I sincerely hope that it's just a odd design or something…

"Welcome Jack and girlfriend!" an unfamiliar voice boomed.

I whipped around and saw a large, intimidating man dressed all in red standing next to 'Bunny'. Yeah right. The dude's a freaking _giant!_

"Um… we're not…" jack stammered and glanced over at me. I finished, "…a thing."

North laughed heartily. "So sorry. What is name?"

"Ah, I'm Katherine Caster." I saw his eyes widen slightly and he said, "Well, why don't you, Jamie, Sophie, and Bunny go on tour? Yetis will lead."

**Jack's POV**

North dragged me to the same room he had showed me his center doll thing. Which was weird. Anyways, he closed the doors and we stared at Katherine as she walked around the Globe Room.

"Jack. Katherine Caster is _dead_."

* * *

**Woah!**

**Review and prove your Loyalty!**

**Songbook12**


	5. Chapter 5

**This, my friends, was a labor of love. i wrote this at my brother's soccer game on my ITOUCH with FREEZING FINGERS. lots and lots of mistakes... the least you people could do in return is review! *hinthint* **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Jack's POV

"Dead?!" I shouted angrily. "What do you mean she's dead?! You see her!" I pointed in the general direction of Katherine through the wall as Bunny, Sophie and Jamie led her away, escorted by the yetis.

North sighed and sat down. "Katherine was a schizophrenic while she was alive. She also had PTSD and haphephobia. She was superhuman and was kidnapped by the government. They tortured her and she went insane and got PTSD, schizophrenia and haphephobia. She was sent to an asylum. She broke out fairly quickly, along with an insane little girl who's name was Bonnie. When she went her, her parents tried to give her a shot with a special chemical that would paralyze her with an overload of pain. Her parents did not know. She knew and sent it into the fireplace. It exploded and the house burnt down. They all died, but Katherine came back to life."

"But… that doesn't make sense… she said her parents were insane and they burnt down the house." I felt like I'd been run over by a train.

"memories were replaced with better ones. probably dreams about real life. No one knew she died, all thought parents had gone insane with stress and worry and accidentally burnt down the house and she got out."

I shook my head. "Does she know?"

North smiled sadly, "She does now."

i snapped my head to the left and saw Katherine standing at the top of the staircase, looking horrified.

**Katherine's POV**

I walked along with Sophie linking me and Bunny to her. She held one of his large hands and one of my petite ones. I looked down to my left and saw Bonnie skipping happily alongside me, content to stare at her surroundings.

Bonnie was about 7, with cherry red hair and bright brown eyes. She was a little on the pale side, so her scattering of freckles stood out like a black paint on a white canvas. She's missing one of her front teeth, which gives her the cutest grin.

Suddenly, she came up to me and whispered, "Listen..." i paused at the top of the stairs. I tuned my ears like someone might with the radio dial. North's booming voice finally came through the static. Jack responded, but i had already stopped fully listening. I felt the blood rush out of my face.

I saw Jack and North look over, but I had already grabbed Bonnie's hand and ran out to the safe spot.

I'm glad you found my diary. I stopped writing after Bonnie came over. This will be my last entry in this burning book. No more pages. I found out the secret, and now I have to leave. I can feel the fire burning up inside of me, the shield falling now that I knew it didn't ever hold.

See, what really happened was is that I was special. I was experimented on, sent insane from trauma. They were so disappointed that their perfect superhuman was insane, delirious even.

They didn't really put into account that I was five. To my credit, I took ten years to break, but when I broke, everything else did too. The people in white lab coats. The perfect rooms. The asylum. The home.

I couldn't control it. They poked me and made fun of me and laughed at me and provoked me and tried to demean me. It didn't turn out very well for them.

Scarred black rooms. Ruined people. Derelict asylum. Skeleton house. Broken toys.

Mom and Dad tried to sedate me with a needle and poison, though they thought it was medicine. Or something of the sort. I threw it into the fire. Maybe it burned a little more than I wanted it to. I couldn't control anything now, my mind, body, thoughts, and expressions. I was a passenger.

I killed my parents. And poor Bonnie, who thought she was going her with her best friend who wasn't even imaginary! She's in the house too, the broken porcelain doll. I brought her memory back. She's linked to me.

Bonnie curled up next to me. "Can we go now?" she whispered, her voice hoarse from the fire and smoke she had breathed in just one year ago. I nodded and looked to the Moon. Not a cloud in sight. Just like then. I closed my eyes and dropped the not-shield that had protected our bodies from the fire but ate us from the inside out. Flames leapt out of nowhere hungrily onto our skin. I smiled down at Bonnie, her red curls streaked black with ashes. Our bodies returned to how they looked in the fire- black with soot and cinders, our eyes glowing from the fire's light; disguising the deadness, making them seem lively and shimmering. We burnt down to the ground, the wind carrying our ashes to rest overtop Mom's and Dad's and the shell of a happy house. The ashes of a happy family, happy home, happy life. Burnt to the ground.

I had everything I wanted because I could do and have whatever I wanted in my mind. Friends who cried when I left to live with my godparents. A loving family.

For their deaths not to be my fault. To be theirs.

A guilty conscience can drive even an already mad person insane.

What I wanted most of all was to forget.

So I did. If you remember, my imagination spoiled me just a little but.

I dreamt up an imaginary world where everything was perfect and everyone loved me. Even their deaths were perfect. Everything was arranged, like flashcards. All in perfect order, anything bad or imperfect was simply forgotten. Just like that.

Bonnie was there too. Is there. She followed me everywhere, the immaculate adoring sidekick. We ruled the world.

But then I woke up and the world ruled me.

**May 13 2013.**

**Last entry in The Diary of Insanity.**

* * *

**Sooo... What do you think? Review?**

**Review and prove your Loyalty**

**Songbook12**


End file.
